<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>lonely night by kebmoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30059811">lonely night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kebmoon/pseuds/kebmoon'>kebmoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Boyz (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Boys Kissing, Drabble, Fluffy Ending, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, Late at Night, M/M, Reveal Era, Reveal Promotions, Slow Burn, Staring, changmin please realize you're falling in love, i think it's a drabble idk, if you look closely you might be able to see sinking kyunyu, kind of not really slow burn, one messy scene could give you stress lmao, they're both whipped for each other by the end</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:09:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30059811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kebmoon/pseuds/kebmoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Changmin's mind runs rampant at the thought of Eric kissing his lips mid-Reveal performance.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ji Changmin | Q/Son Youngjae | Eric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>lonely night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>is this considered a drabble idk<br/>anyways this took me a while to write</p><p>the beginning where eric says all that stuff is actually true, he said it on idol radio during reveal promotions LMAO.<br/>so i birthed something random and messy out of this while thinking about the lyrics to reveal as well lmao.</p><p>hope u enjoy Zzz :p</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"They might end up kissing by the end of the promotions," Juyeon joked, referencing the part in Reveal where Eric strokes Changmin's head closely.</p><p>Changmin shifted in his seat, chuckling nervously. The other members laughed gently as Eric spoke up.</p><p>"Of course I've imagined it," Eric stated matter-of-factly. Everyone in the room looked at him blankly, before all speaking up at once. Changmin gave quick glances at both him and at the staff concerned.</p><p>"What? Really?" They all chorused. "You've imagined it?"</p><p>Chanhee covered his mouth in disbelief. "Wha, really, this guy..?!" The room erupted in laughter and shock.</p><p>"Yeah? Like, what would happen if we got too close and our lips would touch!" Eric frantically waved his hands about, trying to explain. Changmin stared at him and his overexcited movements. His head was usually focusing on the choreography and hitting the notes properly when on stage, so he was having trouble following Eric's thought process.</p><p>"Yo, Eric-" Kevin laughed until Eric cut him off again.</p><p>"There's a mic between us though, so there's nothing to worry about!" he pointed to his face and waved as if to reject the thought. Changmin nodded and waved as a rejection as well.</p><p>The conversation continued on to talk about the comeback, and Changmin did his best to listen in and contribute every now and then. He quickly glanced over to see what Eric was up to. As he expected, he was nodding along to the conversation, letting out a small "ah," "yes," and "huh" every now and then. </p><p>"Changmin?" Chanhee nudged the younger outside the plastic barrier between them. "You okay?" he whispered, leaning over. Changmin blinked in response, still staring at Eric, who was drinking water.</p><p><em>Like, w</em><em>hat would happen if we got too close and our lips would touch! </em>Changmin's head pounded. He focused on Eric again, who finally began to notice Changmin's gaze. Eric gave him a friendly smile, in which Changmin shyly returned with a dimple flash and then broke the eye contact to stare at the table.</p><p>"Hey, Earth to Jichang?" Chanhee poked him in the arm once again. "You okay?" He repeated.</p><p>"Oh." Changmin sat up straight, turning to nod at Chanhee. "Sorry. Yeah- yeah, I'm okay."</p><p> </p><p>He probably was not.</p><p>
  <em>***</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"You're dazzling, beautiful." <em>(넌 눈부시게 아름다워)</em>  Eric rapped as Changmin bit the inside of his cheek, ready for the next move.</p><p>"I'm always swept with jealousy," <em>(</em><em>늘 질투심 속에 난 휩싸여) </em>he continued, stroking Changmin's head as his part of the choreography called for.</p><p>Their eyes met, and their bodies glistening with sweat had held in a breath. Time felt like it stopped, or at the very least, slowed down. And maybe Changmin was just imagining it...but he could've sworn that Eric briefly looked down at his lips for a moment.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>"Like, what would happen if we got too close and our lips would touch!"  </em>Their microphones bumped for just a moment and Changmin flinched slightly into his palm to avoid getting closer.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Then the song moved on to Jacob's part.</p><p>Changmin's eyes continued to linger onto Eric, wanting to say something. He watched his sharp, confident movements, and the way he raised his eyebrow to the camera. And the way Eric stared back at him, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>"..What?" Eric mouthed. Changmin focused on his lips but had no idea what he just asked. He soon blinked out of his gaze as they made proper eye contact and turned to face the camera instead.</p><p><em>Focus on the choreography. Feel the rhythm. The beat.. Get it right. Proper timing. </em>Changmin's eyes were serious. <em>Look at the other members for cues. Eric Sohn? Pop your arms. Remember to breathe. Roll. Eric Sohn.</em> The younger was staring at him as he was the ending fairy, and Changmin let out the breath he didn't even know he was holding. Since he was dancing, it was rather painful of a hold on his lungs.</p><p>As soon as the stage ended and the cameras moved away, Changmin ran to another member to distract himself. "Kevin!" He wrapped his arm around his shoulder, the two of them still panting heavily from the intense workout prior.</p><p>"Hey, what's got you so excited?" Kevin smiled weakly, still exhausted. The group began to walk off stage and headed back into the waiting room, where they could all cool off and relax for a bit after the performance. Their shoes all made squeaking and clacking noises as they walked in the halls, most especially with them being such a large group. Staff and other artists continued to rush by.</p><p>"Nothing, just thought you did really well today. You mentioned craving shrimp chips in the car this morning, right?" Changmin tilted his head, knowing full well he didn't. He just wanted to keep his mind off of Eric.</p><p>"No?" Kevin asked, but then second-guessed himself as usual. "Maybe? ...Well, now that you mention it, I kind of want shrimp chips. But mainly water." They reached the waiting room, walking back in a single file line so they could individually say something or pose to the camera standing at the door.</p><p>"Good! Because I do too. Let's see if they have some at the snack table, I'm starving." Changmin finally released his arm from Kevin to let them both get some room to cool down in the air-conditioned room. Eric was already sitting inside on the couch, unbothered and scrolling on his phone with a handheld fan. Kevin took a seat on the chair next to him. He didn't look up from his phone once as Changmin grabbed the bag of shrimp chips sitting on the snack table in front of him, either.</p><p>"Eric, can you pass me a water bottle from that row on the shelf behind you?" Kevin pointed behind Eric as he finally looked up. He reached behind him and handed him the bottle, then noticing Changmin who took a seat on the armrest of Kevin's chair. The two shared the bag of shrimp chips as Eric continued to steal quick glances at the two of them and his phone.</p><p>"Someone take a pick for us to post on SNS!" Kevin burst out happily, spotting Chanhee. "Chanhee, here, take a picture of the three of us, please?" He held out his phone for Chanhee to take. Sighing, he grabbed it and held it up, aiming the camera at the three of them.</p><p>Tapping Eric and Changmin, Kevin smoothed out his hair to get ready for the picture. Changmin looked at the camera and leaned his back slightly while holding up a "V" sign. Eric tilted his head and scrunched his nose at the camera.</p><p><em>CLICK!</em> went the camera, and Changmin accidentally leaned back too far, landing right onto Kevin's lap before hitting the floor, hard. Chanhee lowered the camera whilst Eric and Kevin stared in shock.</p><p>"Uh...ouch." Kevin's hands were up in the air, one holding the bag of shrimp chips. "You okay, Changmin?" He asked. Changmin, who was still processing what the hell just happened, only nodded in response and laughed, getting up quickly. He looked over at Eric.</p><p>Eric's gaze was an expression he couldn't read. It looked like a mix of anger, confusion, and worry, with his lips slightly parted in shock. Chanhee looked between the two and grabbed Changmin's arm. "I'll just go take him to the bathroom and check to make sure he hasn't got any injuries."</p><p>"Wh-Huh? No, it's okay, Chanhee, I'm fine-" Chanhee pulled his reluctant friend away and dashed to the hallway. They ran into the bathroom as they heard Kevin and Eric begin to chatter behind them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Now, explain what's going on with you," an exasperated Chanhee demanded as he fixed his hair in the mirror. "And don't give me bullshit like it's nothing, or you're tired, because I know that's not the case." He turned away from the sink to face Changmin, who stood dumbfounded.</p><p>"Is it Eric? Is it Kevin? Is it me? Is someone hurting you? What's happening? Oh, God, did you finally get a boyfriend?"</p><p>"No!" Changmin raised his voice slightly and echoed throughout the bathroom, earning a raised eyebrow from Chanhee. The bathroom grew silent for a moment.</p><p>"...Sorry. I must've pressured you too much." Chanhee turned to face the sink again as he turned on the water and washed his face. He rested his hands on the counter as the water ran and said, "You just seem so distracted lately and I wanted to make sure everything's alright with you."</p><p>Changmin put his hands in his pockets, exhaling. "It's Eric." He stated softly and firmly. Chanhee hummed.</p><p>"What about Eric?" Chanhee turned off the faucet, grabbing a paper towel to dry his face with.</p><p>"Do you remember what he said on the radio show the other day?"</p><p>"Oh," Chanhee chuckled as he realized, turning to face Changmin while continuing to pat his face dry. "I see now."</p><p>"Yeah," Changmin's lips went tight as his dimples showed.</p><p>"Have you ever thought to, I don't know- talk about it with him? Properly, one on one?"</p><p>"That sounds like a horrible idea." He sighed in response.</p><p>"You're going to have to face it sometime, though." Chanhee took his arm as they began to walk out of the washroom and back to the waiting room. "And you can't stay staring at him forever when you literally live in the same dorm. If I were Eric..." The boy continued to ramble on about more things.</p><p>Changmin knew he was right about the first two things. He had to face it sooner or later.</p><p>
  <em>***</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Back at the dorm, everyone was in their respective rooms with their roommates, just about ready for bed.</p><p>The clock ticked silently as Changmin sat in the kitchen, rolling an apple back and forth between his hands on the cold marble counter. Only one light was on- the one above the counter. Other than that, the moonlight was the primary source of light in the room. Changmin basked in this silence, as dark as it felt. Every day felt a little more difficult and loud with their busy schedules. He appreciated the minimal alone time he could get, but even so, being around all these people (especially his members) affected him a lot. So it probably would be nice to have at least one person company.</p><p>"Busy?" Eric popped his head into Changmin's field of vision, startling him. The room felt a smidge brighter. Looks like Changmin's prayers were answered. Just with the one person that he didn't really want to see. "I'll join you for a bit?"</p><p> </p><p>It didn't really seem like a question.</p><p> </p><p>Changmin watched Eric slide into the island seat next to him in the corner of his eye. He was already in his pajamas, with his stage makeup washed off, hair messy, and looking as handsome as ever. Only a few seconds in, Changmin felt butterflies fluttering in his stomach.</p><p>"Are you...eventually going to end up eating that apple?" Eric pointed to the apple that still continued to roll in his hands. Changmin stared at it for a bit, contemplating, before letting it stop in his right hand. He stood up and silently walked to the light switch to turn off the light illuminating the island counter. Noticing Eric's confused- yet intrigued- expression, Changmin walked back to his previous chair, sat down, and placed the apple on the counter.</p><p>The room was now darker physically... but it still had a bright aura to it that Changmin could not really explain. It was also dead silent. An occasional laugh could be heard loudly from other members in their rooms, but the silence in the kitchen was even louder. Coming through the window was bright light blue-ish hues, all from the full moon and the twinkling stars in the sky above.</p><p>Changmin heard Eric click his tongue, seemingly trying to figure out what to say. "Earlier, when you fell in the waiting room...Are you feeling better now? That felt like a hard fall."</p><p>"..." Changmin bit his lip, not wanting to respond. Instead, he asked the question he's been dying to get an answer to.</p><p>"Do you remember what you said on the radio show the other day?" Changmin looked at Eric, who was looking at the apple on the counter.</p><p> </p><p>Eric took a deep breath.</p><p>"..Remind me?" He looked back at Changmin eagerly, the two finally making eye contact after what had felt like forever. Changmin observed how the moonlight perfectly defined his features now that he could see his whole face. His lips, especially, glimmered thanks to the traces of makeup from today's performance.</p><p> </p><p>Changmin clenched his jaw, aware he was definitely just playing with him, and also a bit angry that he was looking so attractive. "So you know what I'm talking about, then," he sighed and closed his eyes, facing the apple on the counter. There was silence until Changmin felt a presence creep closer towards him, standing up from the island seat next to him. </p><p> </p><p>"Do I?" Eric asked, a hint of playfulness in his voice. "I'm gonna need you to elaborate." He said softly, leaning over Changmin, who sucked in a breath.</p><p>He pushed the apple to the front of Eric's face in response. "If you're gonna play with me, I'm gonna need you to listen carefully," Changmin stated sternly, lowering the apple as Eric stepped backward, his hands in his pajama pants pockets.</p><p>"What is your command, my dear sir?" Eric chuckled.</p><p>"One..." Changmin raised an eyebrow, standing up from his seat to match Eric's energy.  "What's your deal here? ...Two...why now? Why not earlier?"</p><p>Changmin licked his lips. "And three," he placed the apple on the counter. "What are we; if what I'm thinking is true?" </p><p>Eric nodded. "Good on you for setting boundaries." He picked up the apple from the table.</p><p> </p><p>"One," Eric raised a finger and Changmin could feel his heart skip a beat.</p><p>"I like you," he threw the apple in the air and caught it. "I've liked you for a while now. And two, only now because I decided I wanted to take initiative now." He smiled softly, making Changmin feel weak.</p><p>"It <em>is</em> rather hard to do the choreography when these kinds of feelings linger..." Changmin sighed under his breath. Eric concealed his grin, having heard him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"And for three," he gently wiped the apple on his shirt before taking a bite out of it, making a satisfying <em>crunch</em>. He handed it to Changmin.</p><p>"We can be whatever you're comfortable with."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Changmin couldn't take it anymore. He stepped a bit closer to him, as Eric did the same. It felt like his heart was pounding out of his chest, ringing hard in his ears. If he could see himself right now, he knew he was beet-red. Their faces grew closer together, the silence making it easier to make out each other's breathing, which slowed and followed the same rhythm.</p><p>Changmin, watching his face properly and slowly now, could really take in all of his beauty.</p><p> </p><p>"Is this okay?" Eric asked gently, his head slightly tilted to the right as he looked into Changmin's eyes. His eyes pleaded for it to be okay. Changmin, never breaking his gaze from Eric, placed the apple on the counter again and smiled.</p><p>"More than okay," Changmin finally connected his lips to Eric's. His lips were soft, sweet, and Changmin could smell traces of cologne. It was the same cologne that everyone in the dorm shared, but it felt different on Eric. The older cupped the younger's cheeks as they both got lost in each other's embrace, then moving his hands to gently wrap around his neck. They both didn't want to let go of each other now that they were there. </p><p>They mixed together in a way that Changmin could not describe- to be honest, all of this made his brain really fuzzy and warm. Everything leading up to this moment erupted in their kiss. Desperation, frustration, longing, and most of all, love. He melted under his touch, the both of them smiling hard after their lips finally let go of each other. He pressed his forehead to Eric's, still holding his body close.</p><p> </p><p>"Look at me really quickly, Eric?" Changmin pulled his head back a little to see his whole face. He took a breath. "This feels like a dream I never want to wake up from. I think you are the most beautiful person I've ever laid eyes on. Both in personality and looks. I'm sorry that I didn't realize it sooner."</p><p>Eric smiled, letting out a sweet giggle. "God, you...You're really everything to me. You have nothing to worry about. And this is real. I can assure you again if you need."</p><p>Changmin knew exactly what he meant, and his dimples exposed as they continued to kiss again under the soft moonlight.</p><p> </p><p>So, Juyeon was right, Changmin guesses. They <em>did</em> end up kissing by the end of promotions. What a smartass.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is my first time ever posting a fic on ao3 so yeah<br/>i wanted to make it a little more slow-burny, but i was so tired by the end of this so i'm just going to post it now lmao<br/>I also have never kissed anyone I'm sure that's pretty obvious in the kiss scene so uh My Bad.</p><p>anywho pls be kind!</p><p>kudos n comments are appreciated&lt;3<br/>thanks!<br/>-mo</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>